Episode One: School Bus To Hell
by 1965 Mustang
Summary: Warning: Includes drug use, possibly alchol, heavy violence, and lots of swears.


Disclaimer: I do not own MTV, Pimp My Ride, Bondo, Xzibit or any other thing that is on TV or in the media. I do own the characters and the story. If you steal them, I'll bite your head off.

School Bus to Hell Day 1, 7:36 A.M.

"Another boring day this'll be." Tom said, a 15 punk skater. He was heading to school, and it was the last two weeks he would be there before summer break. "At least I'll be out of that dump soon enough." Bus numer 57 had a picture of Bart Simpson in the window, helping the kids with ADD identify their bus. At least, thats what Tom thought.

"Okay everybody, get in your seats." The bus monitor told everybody. Like everybody already wasn't. He had a knack for stating the obvious. And he was an old fuck, like anyone would be afraid of him. And with a lurch, the bus began it's journey to Jefferson Middle School.

8:00 A.M.

The bus had arrived at the School last, just like any other time. Tom's girlfriend was sitting in the seat next to him, and her name was Jenny. She was hot, and all the guys wanted a piece of her. Tom had already gotten a piece of her.

8:59 A.M.

"Okay, time for current events." Mrs. Potter called. Current events were assignments that you were required to cutout a newspaper article, write a summary on it, and read it aloud to the class.

"Who wants to go first?" She asked. Aaron stood up, the class nerd.

"W-well, my current event is on the recent attacks on the Jefferson City attacks." He began to read the sumary. "Recently many p-people have g-gone missing, and later been found horribly mutilated, or walking the streets with massive wounds that would normaly be life threating or very s-serious." He continued on. "Also, these people have been known to visciously attack innocent citizens, usually biting them." Aaron sat back down.

"Holy shit, thats just fucked up." Tom muttered to some kid sitting next to him.

"I know, who goes around biting people? Some retarded vampire? By the way, I'm Sam."

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe they're insane. Like me."

9:35 A.M.

Tom was walking to his locker, which was where his girlfriend was waiting. It was locker number 205, and it was more messey than an ethiopian's home.

"Hey babe," She said, pulling him in for a kiss. "I got the 'stuff' you wanted."

"Yeah, how much?" he whispered in her ear.

"$50, on the spot." Tom pulled out a crumpled mass of bills, which turned out to be enough. He was buying drugs from her, marijuana to be exact.

"Kay baby, here ya go." She discretly slipped it into his bookbag as she walked off.

5:39 P.M.

Tom had been home a while now, and was in his room watching MTV. Funny, he thought. They call them selves "Music Television", but don't have any music. He was smoking the weed he had bought from Jenny, since his parents never intruded while he was in his room. They didn't seem to care about him. If he got shot, they would think of it as a good thing. If he was hit by a train, they would smile at his casket. So, he smoked weed and watched a Pimp My Ride marathon. This week Xzibit and the crew were doing up a 1988 Chevy S-10 with so much rust it needed to be dipped in a vat of Bondo.

"Fucking commercials! Thats all they show on this show! I'm gonna take a nap." And he did.

8:09 P.M.

"Oh fuck...I don't feel so hot." Tom groaned, sitting up from the bed. "Oh shit!" He got an urge in his gut to throw up, and there was no stopping it. He made a beeline for the bathroom, and barely made over the toilet.

"I...gotta stop...smoking that shit..." He managed, wiping vomit from his mouth. He slowly stood up, and went back into his room. The TV was still on, but the marathon of Pimp My Ride was over.

"Might as well watch the news." Said Tom, fumbling with the remote.

"...and attacks on our citizens have still been slowly been increasing over the past hours. The attackers have been known to bite or scratch people, and those afflicted soon come down with a high fever and decay of the area surrounding the wound. Scientests are baffled why a bite would cause these symptoms, but are currently looking into the matter. We now go to our Special Report: Drug Abuse in teens." He threw the remote onto the bed, as he was still standing.

"Wow..." He said under his breath, amazed. "This is just one big clusterfuck..."

8:30 P.M.

Tom decided to take a walk to Jenny's house, to see what she thought of the current situation. Tom was hoping he wouldn't run into any crazies, because he didn't want to have to kill somebody at 15. The streets were pretty much deserted except for the occasional cop or drug dealer or drug dealer getting busted by one of the cops.

"Ah, here we are." Tom said, looking up at the address on the door. Tom had heard a loud bang, but thought it was thunder. It was starting to rain. He put his hand on the door, and knocked three times. No answer. He knocked again. Still, nothing. Then he noticed the door was open a crack, and he slowly pushed open the door. To his horror, blood was all over the walls. Handprints, foot prints, smears. It was a horrible sight. Jenny was standing in the middle of the hall, drenched in crimson blood. Her head was sagged, eyes staring at the ground. Jenny let out a soft moan as Tom walked over to see what was wrong with her. Then, with incredible speed, she grabbed him, and pushed him to the floor.

"What the fuck...?" Tom yelled, blocking her. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was trying to bite him. He saw why she was so bloody;her throat was torn out. Bits of ragged flesh hung from the area, and it looked as a human had bitten her.

"Get the hell offa me!" Tom pushed her, and she stumbled away from him.

"Oi!" Yelled a female voice. Then Tom heard the loudest sound he might ever hear: a shotgun blast. Bits of brain and bone flew at him, but he blocked the macrabe shower with his arm. Jenny let out a final moan, and fell to the ground. Tom was shaking in fear, and wiping the blood off of him. Jenny's mom was standing behind her, clutching a 12 Guage Remington 870 shotgun.

"Y-y-you okay?" She stutered.

"No, I just saw someone's head get blown to little chunklets, have someone try to bite me, and endure a rough fall to the floor. If that qualifies as OKAY to you, you are fucked up."

"Well, at least you're alive."

"How did all THIS happen?" Tom said pointing at the walls.

"Jenny came home from school feeling sick. She said some nerd had took a chunk out of her arm, and wasn't feeling well. A few hours later, she was barely speaking. When she was sitting on the c-couch, she d-d-d..." She was fighting to finish the sentence. "She died. Robert ran over to her, thats my husband, and felt her pulse. Nothing. A few minutes later, as we were greiving, she got back up. She started chasing around the house, but slowly. Eventually he started running, and tripped in the hallway. Jenny fell on top of him, and just ate him alive. After seing this, I ran to the gun case. I cocked it, and ran over to him. Robert had gotten up too, his intestines hanging out. I nearly threw up, but he started after me. I fired a shot, and pumped the gun again. A few seconds later, you came in."

"Sounds like you had a lovely day." He replied. 


End file.
